The Greatest Story Ever Told
by KDSanders
Summary: Ron learns how easily you can overlook a good thing even when it's sitting right in front of you. Will he be able to correct this oversight? RWHG & HPGW. Ch 10 is up. Spoilers ahead: Beware!
1. Like a bludger to the head

(**_A/N: 1) Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any of these other characters. I am only playing around with the wonderful characters J.K. Rowling has given the world. 2) Thought the title may sound boastful, it was not meant that way. The title comes from a song by Oliver James call "The Greatest Story Ever Told" from the movie "What a Girl Wants."_**

The Greatest Story Ever Told

Chapter 1: Like a bludger to the head.

It was by far the hardest thing Ron Weasley had ever faced. Trolls, giant chess pieces, basilisks, even enormous spiders seemed like child's play to what he was facing now. Somewhere in the course of five years he'd fallen in love with his best friend. _Not that best friend, Hermione. Geez get your mind out of the slash bin. _No, Ron wasn't sure how or when it had first happened, but all Ron knew was that one day amidst all of the bickering he looked at Hermione and realized his heart was no longer his. It belonged to her and she didn't even know it. Ron laughed at the idea of Hermione not knowing something, but she seemed clueless to this one fact.

The day that Ron remembered, the day it had hit him that he was hopelessly in love with Hermione Granger, had only been two days ago. The three had gone to the library and as usual she was chastising him for not taking his studies seriously and as usual Ron was shouting for Hermione to lay off him considering they were only a month into classes.

"That's one month you could have spent getting ahead Ron."

"For what, Hermione, I do fine at my pace."

"Fine! You call barely scraping by in potions fine?"

"I don't scrape by."

Apparently tired of watching his bickering friends Harry silently stood and exited the library.

"You see what you did, Hermione?"

"What I did?"

"Yeah, Harry's got enough on his mind without you nagging about grades."

"I wasn't nagging Harry. I was nagging….I mean I was talking to YOU!"

"What difference does it make, Hermione? Why do you care what marks I get in potions?"

"Because Ron, you've got such great potential and you just waste it. It should be a sin the way you squander your talent. You're so brilliant, but to watch you blunder through your assignments you'd think you couldn't tell a Dragon from a Hinkypunk."

It was there somewhere in the half encouraging/half reprimanding speech she was giving him that something clicked inside of Ron. He looked at her as if he was seeing her that very first day on the train, as if he'd never seen her before in his life. Who was this woman in front of him and what had happened to the little girl he'd made cry in first year? When did she become so beautiful? Had her eyes always been that shade of brown, somewhere between honey and cinnamon? When had her hair gone from a fury of frizz to a frame of soft curls around her face, and her face, had she always had those freckles? Why hadn't he seen all of this before? Had he been blind for the last five years?

He didn't know how long he looked at her, studying the little details he'd somehow missed all these years, but apparently Hermione took notice.

"Ron. Ron! Are you even listening to me?"

Ron jerk back into reality, "w-wha…I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Hermione growled in disgust. "You know Ronald Weasley I don't even know why I try anymore. You obviously don't care what I have to say." She stood gathering her books, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room to study in peace."

"No…Hermione…wait," he said standing to go after her, but she was already gone. Ron sat back down, dumb-founded. What had just happened? Why was Hermione suddenly the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen? Then it hit him, she'd just grown up. Yeah, that was it, she'd grown up and he was so close he didn't notice until now. He started thinking back to the last five years of their friendship, but in every memory he thought of it wasn't an awkward frizzy haired bookworm he saw, it was the beautiful vivacious girl who'd just stormed away from him. She'd been that way all the while, from the very first day on the train when she'd come in looking for Neville's toad to the Yule ball last year when she'd walked in on the arm of Viktor Krum.

_Viktor Krum_. The name was like poison as he thought it. _Great imbecile_, Ron thought, _couldn't even say her name right_. "Herm-own-ninny," he mocked in his best Viktor voice, something he'd perfected over the summer, "honestly how hard is it to say Hermione?" Then, just as quickly as the first realization had come, another epiphany struck Ron like a bludger straight to the head. _That's why I hate Viktor! _It all made since now. He's always wondered how he'd gone from idolizing Viktor to despising the sight of him. It was Hermione. Viktor had invaded Ron's territory. Not that Hermione was technically his territory, seeing as how he'd only realized a few moments ago that he in love with her. Wait, in love with her; no that was silly. He fancied her yes, but love was a bit strong, wasn't it? It was too much for him to think about right now. In one swift movement Ron had gathered up his books to go find Harry. He needed to play chess or Exploding Snap or do anything that would take his mind off of the life altering conclusion he'd just come to.

As he entered the common room, he had to fight to urge to turn back around and leave, as the first person to catch his eye was a lovely brunet sitting at an empty table. Ron froze in his place and watched her. She twirled a stray curl around middle finger as she poured over the four books that lay open before her, then bit down on her bottom lip as she jotted down something on her already filled piece of parchment. He felt like he could watch her do this forever. Who would have thought that anyone could make studying look so sexy? SEXY! Where had that come from? Jolted back into reality by his surprising choice of words Ron looked around the room to find it almost empty.

A few first years sat in front of the fireplace playing Gobstones, some third years were quizzing each other on History of Magic, and there was Hermione, sitting keeping watch over it all and still maintaining to get her own work done. Ron slowly stepped toward the table, hoping he would be able to sit down without her noticing.

"Go away Ron," she said not even looking up from her work, "I haven't the time to argue."

"I didn't come to argue. I came to say I'm sorry," he said not having planned to say it.

"You're what?"

"I'm sorry. You were right, there's no harm in getting a head start on my assignments. Do you mind if I sit here and work?"

Hermione looked in a state of shock. Had Ron Weasley just apologized to her? Had he actually admitted that she was right about something? She felt as if she should take this rare opportunity to gloat and rub it in his face that after five years he'd finally realized that she, Hermione Granger, was right. On the other hand, she was touched that he made it appoint to apologize and let her know that she had been right, and this was what kept her from dancing in celebration of her long awaited victory over the stubbornness of Ron Weasley.

"Not at all, have a seat." She couldn't help a tiny gloat, "I'm glad to see you've finally come to your senses."

"Well, I couldn't just ignore you forever now could I?" Ron chuckled at the irony of his last statement, and then let the common room go quiet as he attempted to work on his assignments.

It was difficult, he realized, to keep his eyes off of Hermione. The longer he looked the more he discovered things that he'd missed. Like the adorable way her lips moved sometimes as she read or how she managed to write so quickly and yet so neat. Ron watched every loop of quill as she wrote out the second draft of a potions essay that wasn't due for another week and a half. Fearing that Hermione would look up and notice his stare, Ron quickly looked back to his paper and began the next paragraph of his essay. _I wonder if she knows how cute she looks sitting there like that?_ Ron's mind questioned as he looked back at her, _probably, she knows everything else. _Ron shook his head slightly in disagreement with his last thought. _Not everything. She doesn't know I'm in love with her. _LOVE! There was that word again. He tore his gaze away from Hermione and slumped over his paper.

_Do I, _he thought, _do I love Hermione?_

His eyes focus on the sentence he'd just written. His hand was apparently eavesdropping on his brain, because right there in dark blue ink it had scrolled _I love Hermione. _Ron crumbled the paper up quickly hoping no one had seen it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said blushing, "just misspelled something."

"Why didn't you just scratch it out?"

"Essay was rubbish anyhow, I'll just start over." Ron looked at his watch, "besides, I should get going; I've got Divination in forty-five minutes."

"But it only takes five minutes to get to Divination."

"Yeah…I know…but I feel asleep last class so I owe Trelawney a detention. She's making me set up for our lesson on Crystal balls." Ron walked away marveling at the lie he'd just pulled from the top of his head. He's spent the next half hour standing outside the Divination classroom pondering what exactly his feelings were for Hermione.

Two days later Ron sat alone in a dark common room. Everyone had gone to bed hours ago, but not Ron. Ron hadn't slept much in those two days. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Hermione's face and if he managed to drift to sleep amidst the trail of questions running through his head, he dreamt of her, of holding her, of kissing her. That scared him. What was he going to do? Hermione would never want to be with _him_. Why on earth would she? He was a shadow, a side kick, the red head who tagged along with the famous Harry Potter, but for some reason as he thought all of this, Hermione's own words played in his mind. "_You've got such great potential and you just waste it. It should be a sin the way you squander your talent. You're so brilliant..."_

She believed in him. She always had, even if he himself didn't. He wasn't Harry's shadow, he was brilliant. _She thinks I'm brilliant, _Ron sighed rising to his feet. Crawling into bed he decided he'd rather do something than risk never knowing what could have been. _Soon, I've got to tell her sometime soon, _he thought, _but how?_

_**Chapter 2 coming soon...please read and review.**_


	2. Do I have to wear tights or a dress?

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I kind of got stuck on this one and it's taken me this long to get unstuck. Enjoy.)

Chapter 2: Do I have to wear tights or a dress?

The next day Ron continued to think of ways to tell Hermione his feelings, but with each idea that came to him, a problem arose. He couldn't tell her in class, he might get caught. He couldn't just say it out in the open, there were too many people around, and he couldn't pull her aside to tell her because she might catch on before he was able to get it all out. He was stumped; he couldn't find a single way to tell her the truth without something getting in the way. By dinner he'd almost given up hope when Dumbledore silenced the Great Hall.

"May I have your attention please? I am please to announce that due to the success of last years Yule Ball, Hogwarts will be adopting it as a new tradition," the hall roared with applause, "but," Dumbledore continued, "with a slight twist. Instead of holding a ball for Christmas, we will now make it part of our Halloween celebrations. Now," he said over a new round of applause, "as you know Halloween will soon be upon us, so I would suggest you all prepare you costumes."

"Costumes," questioned a particularly loud Hufflepuff.

"Yes, costumes. Many of you may not be familiar with the Muggle tradition of dawning costumes on Halloween, but we will be incorporating this into our Halloween ball. The ball is open to all students 4th year and above and will begin promptly at eight in the evening Halloween night."

Without another word Dumbledore sat down and let the Great Hall buzz with excitement. In the chaos that surrounded him, Ron began to smile to himself. _Next time there is a ball Ronald Weasley, ask me first instead of as a last resort._ She'd said it herself last year. He had his solution.

An hour later, the Gryffindor common room was full of students talking about the ball. Girls sat and gossiped about costumes and which boy they wanted to have ask them, while the boys sat laughing at the girls' excitement.

Ron looked around the crowded room for Hermione and found her sitting in the corner reading. Slowly he approached, hoping to get close enough to speak before she noticed.

"Need something," she asked without looking up.

_How does she do that?_ Ron cleared his throat. "Um, kind of, I was just wondering if…" Ron lost the ability to speak as Hermione looked up at him.

"You were wondering if, what?"

"I was wondering if you were going to the ball with anyone."

"Ron, it was just announced an hour ago."

"I know, but I thought maybe someone had already asked you."

"No, no one has asked me. Why?"

"Well…um...I was hoping you might…I mean if you don't want to that's ok…but I was thinking we could…um…go together."

Hermione's eyes twinkled as she smiled. "I'd love to, I mean, of course I'll go with you."

She tried not to seem too excited. _He's just asking as friends,_ she told herself,_ He probably feels bad about the fight we had last year. But what does it matter, I'm going with him all the same._

"Really? Great," Ron let out a big sigh as he sat down next to her, "now we just have to figure out this costume thing."

Hermione laughed, "I forget you've never had to do this before, any idea what you want to be?"

"Not a clue. What about you?"

"I don't know. I suppose if we're going together we should dress as a pair. Dates usually do that at muggle parties." Hermione gulped, she hadn't meant to use the word date. She was flustered now, but forced herself to go on. "Perhaps a famous Wizarding couple." Couple, she thought, another word she shouldn't have used.

"Or a famous muggle couple," he suggested, "You'd have to pick it of course I don't know of any."

"Muggles? Really? Why muggles?"

"Well, the way you and Dad talk about it I figured I'd see what all the fuss was about."

"Ok then," she said, "Let's see what is there? Off the top of my head there's…Romeo and Juliet, but you'd have to wear tights." By the look on Ron's face she knew that was a no. "Anthony and Cleopatra, you'd have to wear a toga."

"What's a toga?"

"It's kind of like a bed sheet wrapped around you and off one shoulder, for men at least."

"So it's basically a dress."

"Well, not really."

"Yeah, it is," he laughed, "anything else?"

"Oh," it came to her suddenly. "I've got it. It's perfect."

"Ok then, what is it?"

"Sir Lancelot and Lady Guinevere. He was a knight in the court of King Arthur and she was the Queen."

"I don't understand. If he was a knight and she was a queen then how are they a couple?"

"Well, it's really quite scandalous. She was betrothed to King Arthur when she was vary young and had no say in the matter. When she met Lancelot, it was love at first sight. They tried to resist their love, for the sake of the kingdom, but in the end their affair was the downfall of the King."

"Sound horrible."

"When you think about it, in a way it is. I've just always seen it as terribly romantic."

"Do I have to wear tights or dress?"

"No," she laughed, "you wear armor and a sword."

"Then I'm in."

"Good. I'll got to the library tomorrow and see what I can find to give us some ideas for the costumes. Once we have it figure out I'll write to our Mum's and get them sorted out."

"So, what do I do," Ron asked as Hermione place the bulk of the work on herself.

"Um," she thought for a moment and then laughed, "show up and dance I suppose."

"Sounds good." He said slowly backing towards the stairs. "Anyway," he said nervously now. "It's getting late. I'm going to go to bed." He felt his heel hit the bottom stair. "Um…night Hermione."

"Goodnight Ron."

She smiled looking back to her book, though she didn't continue reading. She bit her lip stifling an excited scream. _Lancelot and Guinevere, what a perfect costume. He'll look so handsome._ As she stared blankly at the page her thoughts dance with ideas for her dress and how lovely they'd look together.

Once Ron was out of sight of the common room he dashed the rest of the way up the stairs and slammed his dormitory door.

"Something wrong," Neville asked from across the room.

"I'm so stupid. How could I forget dancing? It's a bloody ball, of course there's dancing. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Worried about not being about to find a date to the ball," Neville asked not quite following.

"No," Ron plopped down on the bed, "I've got a date. It's the dancing I'm shite at."

"But you learned with the rest of us, for the Yule Ball…didn't you?"

"No. I wasn't paying attention. I didn't have a date and when I got one I didn't dance with her." Ron groaned and fell back on to his pillow. "I'm done for."

"Not necessarily," Neville said sheepishly, "I could teach you."

"Yeah, right."

"No really. I mean my Gran made me learn ages ago. I could teach you. We could do it bit by bit, when ever we had a chance…so no one else would see."

"That would be a must," Ron said not believing he was actually considering this.

"It wouldn't take long. Half an hour each night and you'd be sure to be ready by Halloween."

"We can't tell anyone."

"No, if anyone asks we could tell them I'm tutoring you in Herbology."

"Hey, I'm pretty good in Herbology."

"I know, but it's a believable excuse."

Ron swallowed hard, still amazed that he was agreeing to this. "Ok." He extended his hand. "It's a deal."

"Good," Neville said shaking his hand. "Tomorrow after dinner we'll find an empty classroom and begin."

(Hope you like it so far. Hopefully things will pick up now and chapter 3 will be finished sooner than chapter 2. Read and Review.)


	3. You Win

**(A/N: Reviews for the second chapter have been encouraging. Thank you all so much for reading. I'm glad to see interest in the story, which makes me regret not working on this sooner. Here we go with chapter 3. Enjoy)**

Chapter 3: You win.

"Ouch, you stepped on my foot again."

"Sorry."

"Stop," Neville said bending to massage his aching foot. "Maybe we should call it quits for tonight."

"Maybe we should call it quits all together."

"What? Why?"

"Neville, I'm not getting this. We've been at this for almost two weeks and I'm not improving. The ball is only a week away, it's hopeless."

"It's not hopeless and you are improving."

"No I'm not."

"You are; you've only stepped on my foot 4 times tonight."

"Yeah, now imagine that was Hermione's foot. I can't be stamping all over her feet all night."

"You don't think that clumsy ox stepped on her a few times last year?"

Ron bit his lip stopping himself from saying something rude. "I don't want to be anything like him," Ron said calmly. "If I can't do this perfectly, I won't do it at all. I don't want to disappoint her."

"You'll disappoint her if you don't go. Have you seen how busy she's been figuring out the costumes? It seems like every day now that she's getting a package and then rushing up to her room to work some more."

"So you're saying I'm damned either way."

"No, I'm saying we need to keep trying. We'll stay a little later from now on. You're going to get this. Now," he flicked his wand making faint music appear from no where. "One two three, one two three, one two three. Ouch! Keep going. One two three, one two three."

* * *

_"See you down stairs._

_-Hermione"_

Ron put down the note and looked at the clothes laid out neatly on his bed. He wondered if Hermione had brought them or if she'd sent a house elf to do it. Thinking it over he figured she most have brought them because Hermione would never send a house elf to do anything, as much joy as it would have brought them to do it.

Lying neatly on his bed was his costume. Piece by piece he got dressed, pausing only slightly when parts of the outfit confused him. When he was dressed he stood in front of the mirror. It was quite different from last year.

His black leather boots blended into his black pants, which contrasted well with his dark blue tunic. He laughed to himself thinking that the tunic did some what resemble a dress, but he could forgive that in exchange for the chain mail shirt he wore under it and the sword in its sheath at his waist. He looked quite handsome, he thought. He only hoped Hermione would think so.

As he came to the bottom of the stairs he came to a mostly empty common room. Most of the younger students were already in bed, while the others had gone down to the ball. His stomach fluttered as he waited for Hermione. He fidgeted with his costume as the nerves washed over him. Hearing a noise behind him he turned with a jerk.

Ron's breath escaped him as he saw Hermione descend the stairs. She wore a long gown the same color as his tunic. The cuffs and low cut collar were lined with silver. Her hair lay in soft curls around her face and a crown of silver vines graced her head.

"Wow," he said aloud, answering any questions she might have had. "You look amazing."

She reached the bottom step. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

Ron swallowed hard as Hermione took his arm and they made there way out of the portal and down stairs to the Great Hall. He could feel the color rushing to this face as they entered the room. He hadn't expected everyone to stare as they entered. Then again, how could they not? Hermione was absolutely gorgeous.

When the attention subsided Ron and Hermione made their way to Harry and Ginny, who were standing by the refreshment table.

"You two look amazing," Ginny said as the approached. "You've done them impossible Hermione, my brother looks quite handsome."

"Don't be mean Ginny," Hermione shushed, "he always looks handsome. I had nothing to do with it."

Ron blushed, failing to realize that Hermione was blushing too.

"You make a wonderful pair," Harry added. "Lancelot and Guinevere?"

"Exactly. And you two are Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah." Harry blushed as he looked down at himself. He stood their in a red doublet and breeches with feathered hat. None of it was so bad until you got to the tights. He couldn't believe he'd let Ginny talk him into it. "Ginny tells me you're to blame for this."

"Oh no I'm not," Hermione said. "She asked for a list of famous muggle couples. I gave her a dozen other choices. It's not my fault she picked those."

"Well, I suppose it has its upside, Ginny looks lovely as Juliet."

Ginny's dress was similar to Hermione's, except it was Red with gold trim and the neck like was squared where Hermione's was rounded.

Every so often someone would approach and tell Ron and Hermione what a charming couple the made. Each time Ron blushed brighter than the last.

People were referring to he and Hermione as a couple and she wasn't correcting them. He knew he shouldn't read too much into it, but it raised his hopes all the same.

"Ronald," a familiar voice called. "Don't you look dashing?"

Ron turned to see Luna Lovegood on the arm of Neville. They were dressed in elaborate Wizards robes in there respective house colors. They looked like themselves thought Luna's normally blond hair was longer and a dark chocolate brown.

"I thought you were supposed to wear costumes," Ron said confused.

"They are," Hermione replied, "Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, right?"

"Very good Hermione," said Luna, "but of course you are the brightest witch at Hogwarts."

"Thank you Luna, but I'm sure that's not true."

"Yes it is." Ron said. "Don't be so modest Hermione."

"Well, thank you." She said blushing, "so, is this a ball or isn't it. Ron would you like to dance?"

"Um, yeah, just as minute." He turned to the refreshment table and guzzled down a cup of butter beer. As he turned to the dance floor Neville gave him a nod. Swallowing hard, Ron nodded back.

The dance floor was crowed but people moved to make room for the new couple. Ron nervously put his right hand on Hermione's waist and took hers in his left. As they started Ron stood back from Hermione, looking at his feet as they danced.

"Ron," she said calling his gaze upwards. "Relax, look at me."

His eyes met hers. He felt himself smile as he instinctively pulled her closer. By the next song he was feeling a bit braver and decided to try a few of the spins and dips that Neville had taught him. By the smile on her face and the giggles each spin coaxed from her, Hermione seemed to be enjoying herself. With a final spin Ron pulled Hermione close against him.

As their eyes met the space between them seemed to slowly disappear. There were only inches left when Dumbledore's voice came over the noise breaking the trance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there is one aspect of tonight's ball that we did not mention. In a few moments the heads of house will be making their way around the hall finding their choice for best costume. One girl and one boy will be named the winner. They will receive an award to be placed in the Trophy room and share a prize of 50 Galleons." The room buzzed with excitement as he continued. "Now, just continue dancing as if nothing was happening. The heads of house will choose, I will provide the deciding vote and we will announce the winner at the end of the evening."

With a thunder of applause the music started once more and the students started to dance.

Ron pulled Hermione close for another dance. He was so lost in her that didn't notice Professor McGonagall watching them.

"Ms. Granger," she said breaking Ron's stare. "Am I correct in assuming that you're costumes are those of Sir Lancelot of Camelot and the Lady Guinevere?"

"That's correct professor."

"Very nice," McGonagall scribbled something down on the parchment she held in her hand.

After a few more dances Ron asked if Hermione would like to go get some refreshments then led her away from the dance floor to one of the outer tables.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Ron said pulling out her chair.

"You two make quite the couple," said a voice behind her.

She turned to see Parvati and Padma Patil stood behind her in matching costumes.

"Oh, thank you." Hermione said blushing.

"I suppose Ron was just faking last year pretending he couldn't dance with me." Padma seem a little more vindictive than Hermione was use to her being.

"Or too busy thinking of dancing with someone else," her twin chimed in.

"I'm sure it wasn't that," Hermione said trying to be kind. "He had a lot on his mind last year."

"I'm sure." Padma said. Her eyes rose as Ron approached. "Well, enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Here you go," Ron said handing Hermione her drink as he sat.

"Ron, how was the ball with Padma last year?"

"Eh," Ron shrugged. "Kind of boring."

"Didn't you dance?"

"No, I didn't…" Ron stopped himself, "want to."

"Oh. Well what changed? Why dance this year?"

"I'm dancing with you." She blushed. "I didn't really know Padma. We didn't really have anything in common. You and I are best friends."

"Oh," she said someone disheartened. "I suppose that makes sense."

_Friends_, she thought with a sigh, _he only thinks of us as friends._

"So," Ron said finishing his drink, "want to dance some more?"

"I'd love to," Hermione smiled. "You're a wonderful dancer, by the way. I didn't expect that."

"Thanks," Ron blushed, "it's my partner, trust me."

They danced closely the rest of the night. A few times, when the music was slow Hermione allowed her head to rest on his chest. Ron breathed in the smell of her. She was heavenly. As they moved together as one Ron's mind cleared of all things but Hermione, her smell and this moment.

"Attention," Dumbledore called about the noise.

Reluctantly Ron stopped and returned to reality. The Heads of House had joined Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall stood to his right with two small silk purses and Professor Flitwick to his left holding a silver trophy almost as big as himself.

"The Heads of House and I have reached our decision and will now announce the winners. The award for best female costume goes to Ms. Luna Lovegood for her exquisite portrayal of Rowena Ravenclaw." Luna made her way to the front, carrying herself with all the grace one would expect in a Hogwarts founder. "Well done, well done," Dumbledore applauded, "fantastic show of house pride."

Luna curtsied as the crowed applauded.

"And the award for best male costume," he continued, "goes to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the careful detail of his Sir Lancelot of Camelot."

Ron was speechless. Had he actually heard Dumbledore correctly? It was only when Hermione shook him telling him to go and get his prize.

With a thunder of applause Ron made his way to the front. Once he was there Professor McGonagall handed him the second silk bag. It was surprisingly heavy. He knew at once it must contain his half of the winnings, twenty-five Galleons.

When the applause subsided Dumbledore called the ball to a close, sending everyone to their respective dormitories.

"Congratulations Ron," Hermione said when he finally found her again. "I can't believe you won. Wait, that's not what I mean. I can believe it, it's just. Oh, never mind, congratulations."

"The congratulations should be yours Hermione," he said still blushing from all the attention. "You made the costume. I never even saw it until tonight." He held out the money purse. "Here, this should be yours."

"Nonsense, you won, you keep it."

"I won because of the costume you made. I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do. You made the costume look good. You won." She pushed the prize money back at Ron. "You keep it, and that's final."

"Alright," he said seemingly relenting. "You win."

"Good now, lets get to bed. We have lessons tomorrow."

Ron smiled to himself as they made their way back to Gryffindor tower. He was going to keep the money, but Hermione hadn't won this one. He had thought of a way to repay her, a way she couldn't refuse.

(Another chapter done. Again…thank you all sooooo much for you kind words and reviews. You've really encouraged me to keep this going. Chapter 4 will be coming soon I promise.)


	4. There is a big difference

**(A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews thus far. You keep the story going trust me. I am very excited to see how it's turning out. Please forgive anything that doesn't match up with the book, it's been a while, and some of the stuff doesn't fit my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.)**

**WARNING SPOILERS BELOW!!!!!!**

**(I've had people tell me that this chapter is a little confusing. I guess it is for those who haven't read the books or haven't in a while…or didn't realize that this was going along with the book to some extent. Basically this is during year 5 following along with Order of the Phoenix. Between last chapter and this one Harry has had a dream that Mr. Weasley was attacked by a snake. He saw the vision from the snake's eyes, so he is sulking because he felt responsible when it actually happened. They spend winter break at Grimmauld Place because it's closer to St. Mungo's.)**

**Chapter 4: There's a big difference between have to and want to.**

Ron sat quietly, alone, in one of the recently cleaned rooms of Grimmauld Place. He hadn't talked much since the visit to St. Mungo's. He knew now that his father was going to be ok, but for some reason he wasn't quite right yet. It all seemed so real now. It had been real before when You-know-who had killed Cedric and even before that when Ginny had been taken and Hermione petrified, or when he himself was engaged in a giant chess game in the quest for the sorcerer's stone. He and the people he loved had been involved in this from the very start. Still, this wasn't the same. This was his dad. His dad was suppose to be invincible the way all dads are. Nothing was supposed to be able to hurt his dad. Ron reassured himself that his dad had been invincible. He had been only hurt, not killed. A weaker man, he thought, would have been killed. His dad was strong, a fighter.

There was a knock at the door and before he could say anything it opened. His eyes glanced upward with a jerk as a beautiful brunette entered and sat beside him silently.

"When'd you get here," he asked quietly.

"About an hour ago, I've been looking for you. You're a hard man to find."

"In a big house like this I would imagine so. Did you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to see you." She said sympathetically, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Ginny said your dad is going to be just fine."

"Yeah, that's what they say."

She sat there for a minute not knowing what to say. "If you want to be alone," she said standing, "I understand."

"No," he grabbed her arm.

She turned back hearing something unfamiliar in his voice. She stood amazed, her heart breaking at the sight. He was in tears.

"He could have died Hermione."

"I know," she said sitting back down and wrapping her arms around him, "It's ok."

"My dad almost died last night."

"But he didn't," she said continuing to hug him. "He's going to be ok. You spoke to him yourself; he'll be coming home soon."

"I just don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. What would Mum do? I can't even think about it."

"Then don't. Your father is strong, he's pulling through brilliantly. Your Mum is going to be ok too; she has all of you here to support her."

"Thank you," Ron said thinking how comforting it was to be in Hermione's arms. "I'm glad you're here. What happened to skiing with your parents?"

"I wanted to be with my friends, especially if they needed me."

"Well, I don't know about the others, but I needed you. I just didn't know it until you came in."

"You know I'm here for you when ever you need me."

"I have something for you," he said reaching into his pocket. "I was going to send it as soon as Pig arrived, but you've saved him a trip." He produced a poorly wrapped box.

"Shouldn't I wait until Christmas to open it?"

"No, open it now. This isn't your Christmas gift."

"Not my…then why give me a gift?"

"Consider it a long over due birthday present or a thank you for being my," he choked at over the next word as he escaped his lips, "date to the ball."

"You don't have to give me a gift, Ron."

"There is a big difference between have to and want to," Ron said handing her the box. "Take it, please."

Hermione opened to box slowly not quite knowing what to expect of Ron's unplanned gift. As the top lifted she saw a sparkling blue pendant in the shape of a heart.

"Oh Ron, it's beautiful."

"It's something called a Sapphire I think. It's supposed to be the gem for people born in September."

"Yes, it is. Ron, thank you. I will cherish it. Will you help me put it on?"

Ron's fingers fumbled as they grazed the back of her neck.

They sat in silence for a moment, each second passed slower than the last. Ron felt himself wanting to say so much. To tell her what he felt for her. Here, just the two of them, away from school it was the perfect place, but the timing was off. If he said it now she might think it was his grief talking. He had to hold his tongue.

"So," Hermione said breaking the silence, "we should probably go find the others. Ginny says Harry's been sulking since you got here the first night."

"He has. He won't even talk to me, and we have to share a bedroom."

"Well, he can't ignore us forever."

"No," said Ron, "things have a way of making themselves known, no matter how hard you try to pretend they're not there."

Ron meant the irony in his words. Hermione hadn't picked up on a double meaning, or at least she didn't acknowledge it as they made their way to find Harry.

(Hey...I hope y'all like it. I'm sorry if it original confused some. Please review and let me know what you think. Chapter 5 coming soon.)


	5. Homework and Chocolate Frogs

**(A/N: Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter, guys. If you have any questions from here on out feel free to email me. My Email address is in my profile. This chapter takes place after the Christmas day visit to St. Mungo's. Mr. Weasley is still hospitalized, but doing well. They've seen Neville visiting his parents. It is very sad because they don't remember who he is. Lockhart was also there…signing autographs, but not remembering anything. Enjoy…and thank you Adreon…love you.)**

**Chapter 5: Homework and Chocolate Frogs**

Ron sat cross-legged on the floor, his back against the sofa Hermione was stretched out on. His thin quidditch play book was dwarfed by the size of the tome laid across her lap.

"What are you reading," Ron asked stretching.

"The book that Harry gave me," she glanced down at his. "You?"

"Gryffindor playbook."

"You're studying quidditch, but your next game isn't until February."

"Well…what is it," he flipped open the homework planner she'd given him for Christmas, "_Do it to today or later you'll pay._"

"Don't make fun Ron, that book is full of good advice."

"I agree; that's why I'm going to study my playbook. Thanks for this by the way," he said holding up the planner. "I'll try to use it."

Hermione laughed, "That's all I can ask for. Thank you for my gifts," she said fidgeting with her necklace. "They're really lovely."

"You really like them?"

"Yes," she reassured him. "The necklace is really beautiful and the perfume is…interesting."

Ron laughed. He couldn't believe he hadn't caught it when she'd said the same thing earlier in the day. "You can't smell it can you," he asked.

"No," she said embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to say anything."

"It's ok. You're not supposed to be able to smell it."

"What? What kind of perfume can't you smell?"

"Oh, I can smell it, but you can't."

She still looked confused.

"It's called Substantia vestrum. C'mon Hermione, you're the brightest witch…well ever…you know what that means right?"

"Of course, it means essence of you."

"Alright then, well essence of you means just that. "

"I'm still lost."

"Well, what is the essence of you?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

"Exactly that, you don't know what the essence of you is. No one does. That's why you can't smell it."

For the first time in her life, Hermione just wasn't getting it, so Ron decided to break it down.

"The perfume is meant to smell like, you, whatever scents the person smelling it thinks of when they think of you. You can't smell it because it's on you. It never smells the same on two people, or when smelled by two people. The scent you smell is unique to the smeller's memory of the wearer."

"Oh," she finally got it. "Well that's lovely," she said but now she was curious. "What does it smell like?"

"It changes."

"No, I mean, to you…what does the perfume on me smell like to you?"

Ron thought for a minute. He hadn't really thought about it. He could smell her; he could smell the perfume from the moment she'd sat down behind him.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "it smells like…Leather bound books…ink…and chocolate frogs."

"Chocolate frogs?"

"Yeah, I was eating one when we met on the train that first time."

"Ronald, when are you not eating chocolate frogs?"

"Now," he laughed. "Besides, I can't help what it smells like to me…it just does."

"So, I smell like homework and chocolate frogs?"

"You could put it that way, yeah."

"Well," she said with a pause, "thank you. That's lovely."

There were a few moments of silence as they both returned to their reading. The silence was broken when Ron looked up and spoke.

"What do you think mine would smell like?"

"Your what?"

"My perfume…I mean…cologne. What do you think it would smell like on me, to you?"

"I don't know, it's hard to say. I mean, didn't you say you don't control it. It just sort of is what it is?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Wait I have an idea." Hermione reached for the satchel at her feet and retrieved a bottle. "Put some on and let's see."

"It's a perfume, Hermione. It's for girls."

"Not really," Hermione said showing her brightness. "I suspect it's more like a potion than a perfume. Don't they make cologne as well?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Ok," he agreed letting his curiosity get the best of him, "but just a small drop?"

Hermione took the stopper out of the bottle and rubbed a tiny bit of the liquid on Ron's wrist. She waited a moment and the inhaled the scent. She thought for a moment trying to place all of the different aspects.

"So?" Ron said. "What does it smell like?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out." She paused. "I think its broom polish…your chess pieces…and," she laughed, "chocolate frogs."

"Chess pieces," Ron laughed, "what do my chess pieces smell like?"

"I don't know…I can't really describe it. Like stone, the wooden box you keep them in, the polish of the board, they just smell like chess pieces."

Ron laughed. Hermione blushed; she must have sounded like an idiot.

"Well, thank you. I didn't know my scent was… so complex."

It was at this point, as Ron looked at Hermione that he realized she still held his wrist in her hand. Now it was Ron blushing. He felt that urge once more; that urge to tell her everything. The place was still right. The timing was more appropriate. He felt his lips tingle. He wasn't sure if it was the desire to speak or to kiss. His body reacted as if it were the later. He felt himself lean forward, his and Hermione's gaze unbroken. To his surprise she leaned into. The moment seemed to creep on and speed past at the same time. Before Ron knew it his eyes were closed and in the darkness he felt his lips graze hers lightly.

"Hey you two it's time for…" Ginny paused, in shock.

Ron and Hermione jumped apart, both of them blushing brightly.

"What was that Ginny," Hermione said flustered, "what were you saying."

"Dinner," she forced out, "It's time for dinner."

As she spoke Ron rose and made for the door. "Right," he said with a squeak in his voice, "I'm going to wash up."

Ron breathed in heavy gasps. He could feel his chest heave as he almost sprinted down the hallway to his and Harry's room. He slammed the door behind him and sunk to the floor.

"What did I just do?"

(Sorry it took so long…I've been busy with school and work. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Sorry if the last was confusing…email me if you have questions about this one. Please read and review.)


	6. I belong to Hermione Granger

(A/N: Hey guys…thanks for all of your great reviews…I'm sorry that updates have been taking so long…I'm trying to churn them out as quickly as possible. This one is totally my world now. I'm planning on staying near the storyline, but I'm doing my own things now. Email me if you have any questions about what's going on.)

**Chapter 6: I belong to Hermione Granger**

Ron didn't look up from his plate all night. He looked as if he was suddenly extremely interested in his roast beef, potatoes and greens. Strangely enough thought, especially for Ron, he'd not touched a bit. He pushed his food around his plate and pretended to listen to the conversation going on around him. His mind was else where, Hermione could see it. As his eyes studied his plate, her eyes studied him. She hoped she hadn't gotten it wrong. She hoped that she hadn't miss read his signals. He was leaning in to kiss her wasn't he? Had she just made a big mistake?

Ron was wondering the same thing. Had he just made a fool of himself? Had he just ruined everything? He wanted a time-turner. He wanted to go back and make it disappear, but he knew he couldn't. He felt his stomach tying in knots as he thought out the only solution. He had to talk to her. He had to talk to her tonight, before she got a moment alone with Ginny to talk about what Ginny had seen him do. He had to set it straight as soon as possible.

When dinner wrapped up he was glad to here his mum say she'd magic the dishes to clear and wash themselves. Ginny and Harry had gone to one of the many sitting rooms to play chess. The twins were upstairs, heads together trying to extend the range of the extendable ears. Ron thanked his stars as he was able grab Hermione and pull her into an unoccupied room.

"What is it," Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"We need to talk," he said feeling as if he had something caught in is throat.

"I can see that," she said moving toward the sofa. "So let's talk."

Ron sat down beside her and took a breath. He'd scripted it all out at dinner. He'd known then what he was going to say then, but it seemed to escape him now.

"Um," he said, "well you see…about…um…" He stopped and took a breath. "Let me start over. About what happened earlier, I didn't mean to…I mean…it was a mistake."

"Oh," she said lowering her head, "I see. Of course it was."

"I apologize. I mean, I know what you could never..."

"Never what?"

"Well, you know."

"No, I could never what?"

"Like me. I know you'd never like me like that, so I'm sorry I kissed you."

"Funny, I thought I kissed you."

"I just hope I haven't ruined our friendship. I hope you can forget about this and…wait what?"

"I thought I kissed you. At least I thought that's what happened."

"But why would you... I mean if you kissed me then you…does that mean you…"

Hermione stopped his babbling with a kiss.

"You just…I mean we just…"

"Let me make it perfectly clear for you Ron. I like you."

"You do?" he said almost as if he thought she might be putting him on.

"Yes, I do."

"I like you, too." As he said it, it was as if a weight had been lifted. "I suppose I always have."

"You suppose," Hermione laughed.

"Well, yeah. I mean it just sort of hit me one day. I was looking at you and all I could think about was how beautiful you were and that you'd always been beautiful. I realized that the reason I fight with you so much…why you get to me more than anyone else, is because I like you."

"When did this epiphany come to you?"

"That day in the library, the last time you were nagging…I mean the last time we were arguing about my study skills."

"Is that why you came and apologized?" She said in shock.

"Yeah, I guess I just figured that if you were so concerned about my grades, maybe you cared about me too. I felt sort of bad about fighting with you all these years."

"Don't feel bad. It takes two people to fight. I'm just as much to blame for our fights as you are."

"Well," he laughed, "from now on I'll try to listen to you more and fight a little less."

"You do that and I'll have Ginny show me some of those jinxes you and your brothers are so afraid of. I have fun fighting with you; its part of who we are."

"Ok, if you say so, but I will try to listen to you more. I know you've only got my best interest in mind."

"Does this mean you're going to get a head start on your assignments when we get back?"

Ron thought for a moment. "Probably not," he laughed, "but I'll think about."

Hermione laughed. "I guess that's better than nothing."

Somewhere in the house a clock chimed midnight.

Ron groaned hanging his head, "I guess we should go to bed. Our roommate's are probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah," Hermione laughed standing up, "I don't even what to think about what Ginny's wondering right now."

Ron rose beside her. "I'm not even going to try to put my mind around that right now."

"I'll set her straight; let her know what's going on. That is if you don't mind people knowing."

"Why would I mind people knowing? I'll print it on a badge and wear it around school if you want me too. I big bright badge that says "I belong to Hermione Granger" pinned to the front of my robes."

Hermione blushed. "You don't have to do that, but you can walk me to my room and kiss me goodnight if you like?"

"I'll do that."

After a brief kiss at Hermione's bedroom door Ron made his way to the room he shared with Harry. As he rounded the corner he was stopped in his tracks by the sight he saw before him. There in the doorway of their bedroom was Harry kissing Ron's baby sister. For a brief moment Ron felt like he's explode. He opened his mouth to say something then thought of what Hermione would say. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing. True Ron didn't like the sight of anyone kissing his little sister but if it had to be someone at least it was someone he trusted. He decided to approach this calmly.

He cleared his throat getting their attention. They jumped turning towards him with a jerk.

Ron stared at the floor, "It's after midnight. Mum's got a list of chores for us tomorrow before we go se Dad, so we all should probably get some sleep."

"Right," said Ginny not able to look at her brother. "Well I guess I'll see you both in the morning."

"Yeah," said Harry sounding extremely nervous, "goodnight."

"Night Gin," Ron said as she passed him.

Backing into the room Harry kept his eyes on Ron as he entered, expecting him to lose it any moment.

"Listen mate, I can explain."

Ron put up his hand. "Honestly Harry, if it had to happen I'm glad it's you and not some random bloke. At least with you I know I can trust you, and you know the hell you'd face if you ever hurt her."

"To right," Harry said with a nervous chuckle. "I know if that in a heartbeat I'd have her six older brothers to face."

"Well, I don't know about Percy, but you'd certainly have five of us on your back."

"Don't worry mate, I wont hurt her."

"I know."

Ron made his way to his bed and reached for his pajamas.

"I have to be honest; I didn't expect you to take it this well."

"At first I didn't. When I first walked up I wanted to bash your face in, but I took a breath and though out my actions."

Harry laughed, "No offence, but that doesn't sound like you. You've always been more of a cast first ask questions later kind of person."

"Let me just say mate that tonight, not even seeing some bloke kissing my sister could ruin my good spirits."

"And you are so happy why?"

"Let's just say that you're not the only one being kissed tonight."

Harry raised an eyebrow is if urging Ron to elaborate. "So you've finally made your move eh, mate? When did this happen? How'd you make your move? So are you two a couple now?"

"Right before dinner, I'm not telling, and yes. Now I'm not going to say anything else about it."

"Well good for you. It's about bloody time. I'm happy for you mate."

"I'm happy for you two, though can I make a request?"

"Anything."

"Just, try not to snog too much in front of me. I'm alright with you two dating but I just don't want to have to see it all the time. A peck here and there is fine; just remember she is my sister after all."

"Understood. I'll keep that in mind."

"Thanks. Now, I suppose we should get some sleep. We've got an interesting day ahead of us tomorrow."

(OMG! It's such a relief to have finished that chapter. I've been stuck for months now. I hope you like it. Comment and let me know what you thought. Another chapter coming soon…I hope.


	7. A Little One on One Attention

(A/N: I can't tell you how wonderful it made me feel to post a new chapter, go to bed, and have 3 new reviews when I woke up the next morning. Thank you all so much. You've really inspired me to keep this going. For those of you who write your own fiction you know how much it means to know that people are reading and enjoying your work. Ok, so hear we go, new chapter. Break is over, they're back at Hogwarts.)

**Chapter 7: A Little One on One Attention**

It was very clear as Ron walked down the corridor to Transfiguration that the news about him and Hermione was out. He heard bits and pieces of whispers as he passed groups of giggling girls. He had to admit, he'd not expected it to be this big of a deal. Though he suspected that if Harry and Ginny had also chosen to make their relationship public, the attention would most certainly be off of him and Hermione. As he rounded the corner he saw Hermione waiting outside the doorway. He smiled as he saw her and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"How was Arithmancy?"

"It was great; Professor Vector gave us a three scroll essay on our magical qualities of the tnumber welve." Ron nodded, not even pretending he understood what she was talking about. "Sorry I couldn't meet you for break I had to go straight to library and get started."

"It's alright; I had to meet with Angelina to go over the playbook."

Just, then a group of Hufflepuff girls walked by whispering.

"I heard they ran off together right before Christmas Holiday," one of them said, "neither of them took the train home."

"I heard they were going to leave school and get married, but their parents made them come back."

As Ron shot them a look they shuffled into the classroom murmuring.

"What a load of ballocks, you did so take the train home."

"Not actually, the order set up a Portkey from Hogsmead. They felt it would have been too suspicious, considering the situation, for everyone to see me escorted from the train station by anyone other than my parents and with a Portkey I could arrive as soon as possible."

"Well, Ron laughed. "I suppose it all does seem a bit scandalous when you think about it."

"It will be forgotten about before you know it. Let them talk," she kissed him, "I don't care."

"Then neither do I," he kissed her back.

Harry walked by nudging Ron with his elbow. "You two had better wrap it up, McGonagall is only a few steps behind me."

"Thanks for the warning mate," Ron said letting go of Hermione. "I guess we should get inside before we get caught."

Throughout the lesson Ron could here the whispers of the other students. It was a little distracting at first, until he realized he had a much more appealing distraction sitting beside him and this distraction would make sure that he didn't completely ignore what Professor McGonagall was saying.

"Vanishing spells, as I've said are a vital part of your education in the art of Transfiguration. Thus far most of you have successfully vanished snails and some of you have even been able to vanish mice. Today we will move on to something slightly bigger. As to not ruin the element of surprise I am not at liberty to tell you what you will be asked to vanish for your O.W.L examination, but rest assured it will be part of practical exam."

Ron was a little nervous. It had taken him the entire lesson to successfully vanish his snail and when it came to the mice he'd really struggled. All he could muster by the end of class was to make the poor thing's tail disappear.

"Don't worry," Hermione said seeing the concern on Ron's face, "I'll show you how."

Halfway through the lesson Hermione had already vanished her rabbit and was now assisting Ron.

"You have it Ron. You know the incantation, you've know how to cast it; you just don't have the confidence. The words have no power if you don't mean them. You have to believe that the rabbit is going to vanish, just because you told it to."

"Ok, rabbit vanish."

Hermione giggled, "Ron, I'm being serious. Now come on, try it again."

Ron took a breath and gripped his wand. "Evanesco," he said flourishing his wand and much to his surprise the rabbit in front of him vanished completely.

"You did it," squealed Hermione throwing her arms around him. "Oh Ron, I knew you could."

"Well done Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said approaching their table. "Outstanding work indeed. You are quite the tutor Ms. Granger. Perhaps all Mr. Weasley needs to thrive is a little one on one attention. I wonder if you wouldn't mind tutoring him privately in preparation for his O.W.L examination, help him achieve his true potential. "

"I'd be glad to Professor," Hermione said as Professor McGonagall walked away.

"That's not the only thing she'll give him private lessons in," sniggered Padma.

"What's her problem," Ron said shooting Padma an angry glance.

"Don't listen to her. She's just jealous because she hasn't even come close to vanishing her rabbit yet."

"Well," Ron said, "I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Yes you could. You had the ability the whole time, you just didn't know it."

"Thanks all the same though. Maybe now I'll get something right on my O.W.L.s"

"I meant what I told Professor McGonagall, I'll help you study if you want me to."

"Thank you," he said giving her a peck on the cheek. "With you helping me I can't lose."

* * *

"She helped him cheat in potions today," remarked Padma to a group of her Ravenclaw housemates. "I'm sure of it. He's absolute rubbish in potions and all the sudden he's able to produce a near perfect Draught of Peace. She did the same thing in Transfiguration the other day. It's a load of ballocks, she made that potion for him." 

Hermione cleared her throat forcing Padma to turn with a jerk.

"I'll have you know Padma that I did no such thing. Ron is a very capable wizard all on his own and certainly does not need my help in anything. I'll thank you to remember that and keep you big mouth shut before I shut it for you."

"Is that a threat Granger?"

"No, it's a promise."

"Something the matter," Ron said just entering the great hall for lunch.

"Not at all," Hermione said with a smile, "just having a chat with Padma."

"Oh, well you should probably come and eat if you want to get to Ancient Runes early."

"I was just on my way," she turned back to Padma and her friends. "Enjoy your lunch ladies."

"You can take your hand off of your wand now Hermione," Ron laughed.

"What are you talking about," she said coolly.

"I'm not deaf; Padma's not the only one talking. I'm also not stupid."

"I never said you were," she interrupted, "quite the contrary."

"I know," Ron stopped her still smiling. "What I mean is that I expect people to assume I'm cheating. I've spent the better part of five years, how did you put it, scrapping by. People see me suddenly improve and jump to the simplest conclusion. I wouldn't be surprised if Snape himself were suspecting the very same thing."

It seemed like Ron had just gotten those words out of his mouth when Professor McGonagall strode by, instructing the two of them to follow her. She did not say were they were going, but as they reached the secret stair case leading to Dumbledore's office Ron knew that this was serious. As they entered the room Professors Dumbledore and Snape were waiting for them.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, have a seat."

Nervously they sat in the chairs Dumbledore had just conjured.

"It seems," Dumbledore said taking a seat in his own chair at his desk, "that there are some rather serious accusations being made against you two and before this goes any further I wanted to hear the truth from you."

Snape stepped forward and looked at Hermione. "Ms. Granger, did you assist Mr. Weasley in your potions lesson today, yes or no."

"Assist him," she questioned, "yes. Help him cheat, certainly not."

"But you admit you helped him with his potion today?"

"Helped in the sense that when he had a question I answered it and when he asked for an ingredient I handed it to him. Ron made the potion all on his own from the instructions in the book and the notes you yourself had given him on his first attempt."

"Do you mean to tell me that Mr. Weasley went from making barely identifiable slop to brewing a functioning Draught of Peace just like that?"

"Yes Professor, that's exactly what I'm telling you."

"So you did not produce his potion for him," McGonagall said.

"No I did not."

"Is this true Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir. Hermione only coached me along as I came to a difficult part of the process. Hermione would never help me cheat, she finds the very idea of it revolting. She is, if anything, a good tutor. You said that yourself just the other day Professor," he said addressing Professor McGonagall.

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "You are free to return to lunch. We will notify your teachers that you will be late to your next lesson."

"Professor Dumbledore, with all due respect you can't expect me to believe that…"

"That's enough Severus," Dumbledore said raising his hand. "The students have explained themselves and I am satisfied with their answer. You may go children."

Ron and Hermione a deep sigh of relief as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"That was close," Ron said. "I can't believe they thought you'd actually help me cheat."

"I can't believe they thought you actually needed me to help you cheat, but for what it's worth," she said kissing him, "there is very little I wouldn't do for you."

"Me too," Ron laughed at his own words. "Wait that came out wrong, I meant that I'd do anything for you, too."

"I know what you mean. Come on, we should go eat, we're already going to be late for class."

"Hermione Granger late for class," Ron said feigning shock. "Someone call the Daily Prophet, this is front page material.

She elbowed him in the side. "I've been late to class before."

"Oh really, when? Name one time you've been late for class."

"There was…the time when…or when…ok well, I can't think of one now but I'm sure there has been at least one time."

"Sure there has." Ron took her hand intertwining his fingers with hers, "come on, let's go eat."

(Ok, so this one was kind of slow and a little bit dull. Sorry. I just needed a transition chapter. I guess the awkwardness of the chapter could denote the awkwardness of a new relationship. Future chapters will be better. For Padma fans…sorry…She kind of got caught in my creative crossfire. Anyway…Please read and review…Sorry again for the pace of the chapter.  
Sorry for the edits..I went back and read it and found a lot of errors. That's what I get for writing late a night. Anyone want to put thier name in the hat for my new Beta? My current Beta is very busy and doens't have time to do it anymore. Email me if you're interested.


	8. Nothing is Better Than You

(A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry that it was so slow. This one will be better…I hope.)

Chapter 8: Nothing is Better Than You

It had been weeks since Professor Snape's accusations and things had quieted down. The whispers had subsided and Ron couldn't have been happier for it. With Valentine's Day fast approaching he wanted his and Hermione's first to be perfect. When he heard that the holiday would be on a Hogsmead weekend, he rushed to plan the perfect day. Aside from that had also needed to get her a present. Anticipating their younger brother's need for funds the twins had graciously made him an offer. They would pay him 10 Galleons per session to test their newest WWW products. This proved surprisingly easy as the twins had vastly improved the quality of their experiments. After three different experiments Ron walked away with minor injuries and 30 Galleons to spend on Hermione's gift and their date. One letter to his mother had secured the necessary catalog to find the perfect gift and within a day he'd found exactly what he was looking for.

On the morning of the fourteenth Ron and Hermione sat nervously at breakfast. This was to be their first proper date and both were anxious as to what to expect. Just as they finished eating and were getting ready to leave a noise drew their attention upward. The owl post had arrived. A large gray owl landed next to Hermione with a letter clutched in its beak.

Reading the name on the envelope Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That's strange."

"What is?"

"The envelope says it's from Viktor but this isn't his owl."

"Viktor," Ron said, the name hitting him like a punch in the gut. "Why would he be writing?"

"I don't know. I mean we've sent a few letters back and forth, but this is unexpected." Hermione scanned the letter then tucked it into her pocket.

"What does he have to say?" Ron asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"Oh nothing, shall we go."

"Yeah," Ron said nervously worrying what the letter truly said.

The day passed quietly and Hermione could tell Ron's mind was elsewhere.

"Is something the matter," Hermione asked as they exited Honeydukes.

"What? Oh no, nothing at all," Ron wanted to change the subject, "about ready for lunch?"

"Sure, shall we go to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Actually I thought we'd try something different today."

"Well there is Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, but I hear that's quite small and so its probably be crowed on a day like today."

"Yeah, Dad wrote to be about this place a little further into town called Dorgan's Café. He said the food is good and they have amazing sweets. It's a little less well known, so it shouldn't be crowded."

"That sounds lovely."

Hermione took his arm as they walked down the street further into town.

"Nothing's happening, Padma," whispered Morag McDougal, one of the girls who'd been sitting with Padma at lunch when Hermione confronted her. "Are you sure she got the letter?"

"I'm certain. I saw the owl deliver it this morning. I saw her read it. Why do you think that Ron is acting so strange? He wants to know what it says."

"I don't understand what we're doing," commented Lisa Turpin another one of Padma's friends. "Why are we trying to cause a fight?"

"Because," snapped Padma. "Granger has it coming. She had not right to threaten me like that."

"And this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Ron ignoring you all night at the Yule Ball last year and showering attention on her at the Ball this year," Lisa questioned, "would it?"

"Oh shut up Lisa and just do as you're told."

"Alright," said Morag, "but how is this going to work? If he doesn't see the letter, he won't get angry."

"Then we'll just have to make sure he sees that letter," Padma said with a vicious look in her eyes, "come on."

They followed Ron and Hermione quietly down the street and ducked be hand a corner when they stopped at the entrance to Dorgan's Café. After they'd gone inside they crept to the window.

"Hurry," said Padma, "let's sneak inside while they're still making their way to their table."

After watching them sit in silence picking at their food for a few minutes Padma became impatient.

"We have to get her to stand up and leave the table. Morag, you've got the best shot, can you send a charm to tip her glass, make it spill into her lap."

"Consider it done," she said and before Padma could turn to watch, Morag's charm had knocked Hermione's Butterbeer over into her lap.

"Oh goodness," she gasped.

"Are you alright," Ron asked. "What happened?"

"I must have bumped my glass," Hermione laughed nervously, "clumsy me. I'm just going to go to the lavatory and wash up a bit."

As Hermione turn to walk away Padma worked quickly levitating the letter slowly out of her pocket then letting it drop on the floor.

Ron looked down to see what had just fallen. Torn for a moment he wondered if he should read it. He'd just had his entire day ruined from the worry of what might be in the letter. He had to read it. He had to know. He picked up the letter and began to read.

_My Dearest Hermione,  
I cannot tell you how much I miss you. I worry for your safety everyday knowing that He Who Must Not Be Named has now returned. I only wish that I had some assurance that there was someone there capable enough to protect you. I know you say that you have your friends, but these boys do not have the strength or the ability to defend you. I wish you would have accepted my invitation to spend Christmas with me, I so long to see your face again. I hope you will write to me soon.  
All my love,  
Viktor_

Ron could feel the heat burning from his face. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. Most of all he wanted to hit Viktor Krum. He wanted to hit him until he understood the pain that he was feeling right now, until he could know what ultimate suffering was, for this was surely it. Ron wiped a tear from his eye as Hermione returned to the table.

"There," she said taking her seat, "that's better. Ron what's wrong," she said seeing that his look had changed.

"Nothing," his voice cracked as he said it.

"Something is wrong, Ronald Weasley. I know you; I know when you're lying to me."

"Pity I can't say the same about you," said Ron throwing the letter on the table as he got up and stormed out of the café.

Hermione immediately followed him.

"Perfect," Padma laughed, "come on, let's go watch the fireworks."

They exited the café in just enough time to see Hermione chasing Ron down the street.

"Ron! Ron, will you stop please? Just listen to me. I can explain."

"Ok, Hermione explain," he said now completely in tears. "Explain how you can tell me all these things and still be with him. Explain how you could hide this from me. Or better yet, explain how the one person I love most in this world, could hurt me this badly. Explain that."

Hermione was crying now as well. "It's not what you think."

"Then what is it Hermione?"

"Viktor didn't write this letter."

"Oh yeah, then who did?"

"I don't know, but I know it wasn't Viktor," she grabbed him by the shoulders forcing him to look at her. "Look at me Ron. You know me. I have never lied to you. Viktor Krum did not write this letter. Look." She waved her wand across the page and the tall slanted handwriting changed becoming short and plump. "Someone charmed it to resemble his handwriting, but they don't know Viktor, they can't write like he would and Viktor certainly wouldn't have written this."

"How do you know?"

"For one thing Viktor is not in love with me. In fact, the last letter I received from him, which was in response to mine telling him about the two of us, said how happy he was for us that we finally had revealed our true feelings. Not to mention Viktor has a girlfriend," She said matter-of-factly. "Her name is Anya, they met over the summer and have been together ever since. On top of that, he would never say that you and Harry were incapable of protecting me. He has the upmost respect for the two of you. He knows I'm safe here."

Ron felt so foolish. How could he be so quick to distrust Hermione, after all they'd been through together? His tears came quicker now and he felt sick to his stomach. "I'm so sorry Hermione." He wrapped his arms around her, "I was stupid. I should have never doubted you. It's just, you and Viktor, you make sense. You're smart and beautiful and he's rich and talented and handsome."

"So," she questioned. "You and I make more sense than Viktor and I ever would."

"But I'm not talented or handsome, and I'm certainly not rich. I could never be like him."

"I wish that for just once you could see what I see," she sighed. "You are brave, and smart, and talented, and yes you are handsome. You may not have a lot of money, but when has money ever bought happiness? I love you, Ron. That is all that matters."

"You love me?"

"Yes," she said looking him in the eyes, "with all my heart."

"I love you, too." He kissed her, gentle tears still escaping his eye, try as he might to hold them back. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, it's just that now that I've got you I'm afraid that I'll lose you. I keep thinking that one day you'll come to your senses and figure out that you could do better."

"Ron nothing is better than you." She kissed him, "Besides it's not your fault," she said taking his hand in hers and leading him to a nearby bench. "I should have told you what was going on the moment I got the letter. I just thought that if I said nothing I could figure out whom it was from."

"Well I am sorry, forgive me?"

"Always."

Ron sighed, "Well, this is certainly not how I imagined our first Valentine's Day."

"It's not over," Hermione said producing a small wrapped box from her pocket then with a flick of her wand the box more than tripled in size. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Ron took the box and opened it. As he opened it he saw a folded sweater in Gryffindor colors. Taking it out of the box he saw that it said Keeper across the chest.

"Wow," he said looking it over, "I love it. Your knitting has really improved."

"Thanks," she said somewhat sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean it that way it's just."

She stopped him, "its ok. I used magic. I wanted it to look nice."

"I love it."

"There's more," she reached in her pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Here."

Ron gasped as he opened the envelope. It couldn't be what he thought it was. "Cannon tickets," he exclaimed. "Oh Hermione thank you so much."

"I thought you'd like them. The match is just after the end of term so you and Harry should have no problem going."

"Me and Harry," Ron questioned. "What if I want to take you?"

"Well, I just figured…I mean you and Harry are the quidditch fans."

"Yeah, but you got me the tickets. If I'm going to enjoy a Cannon's game, I want to enjoy it with you."

"Oh, Ron, then I'd love to go."

"Great," he said kissing her, "trust me you'll have fun." Ron reached in his pocket and produced a small box as well. "Mine is nothing compared to your gift, but here." He waved his wand and the box grew.

Hermione opened the box. Inside was a thick leather bound book.

"A Really Useful Book, by sources unknown, what is this?"

"I saw it once in Flourish and Blotts and started reading it and it seemed perfect for you."

Hermione opened to the first page and started to read aloud. "There comes a time in every person's life when the need arises for information. In this time I have found that the answer can always be found in a book, usually a useful book. Thus I sought to compile a book of all the answers a person could ever need. This book is the fruit of that labor. All one has to do is ask a question and open the book, the answer you need will be there. Ask wisely and enjoy the journey. Oh Ron it's lovely. Does it work?"

"I don't know I haven't tried it yet."

"I'll just have to test it then. What should I do right now?"

"What does it say," Ron asked as she opened the book.

"Kiss the cute redhead."

"It doesn't say that."

"That is exactly what it says," she closed the book and kissed him. "Thank you. I love it."

"Really? I mean it's not quidditch tickets or a sapphire necklace."

"No, but it's wonderful. You know how I love books."

"Well, I'm glad you like it," he kissed her. "Happy Valentine's day, Hermione."

"Happy Valentine's day, Ron."

(Wow, that one's kinda long. Sorry about that guys but I got on a roll. Ok so…to people who like Padma…sorry. I needed someone to make the bad guy and she was the easiest target cause she's kind of a blank canvas. Plus I love conflict…can't you tell…LOL! Another little note, the title "A really useful book" was borrowed from the movie Mirrormask. It's a great movie, if you haven't seen it you should. Anyway…the next chapter is coming soon. Let me know what you think of this one. Also…sorry for any typos or spelling errors, spell check can only catch so much and like I said, I write really late at night and I'm flying without a beta right now. Any volunteers?)


	9. I Warned You Once

(A/N: Hello everyone. Did we all enjoy the new movie? Are we pumped about the book? Well, I'm having fun playing around with the story line of book 5…and I really mean playing around…if you've been reading this far you know I'm straying a bit from cannon info. So here we go. Enjoy.)

Chapter 9: I Warned You Once

"Great job everyone." Harry said as the latest DA meeting was coming to an end. "You're all progressing really nicely, watch for the announcement of the next meeting."

The room of requirement cleared out quickly.

"Ron," Hermione said when they were among the last few in the room, "would you tell Harry that me and Ginny have some studying to do, we'll catch up with you two later."

"Sure thing," he kissed her on the cheek, "see you later, love."

When Ron had gone Hermione turned. With Ginny in tow she approached a trio of girls gathering their things.

"Hello Ladies," Hermione said calmly, "mind if we have a word with you three for a moment."

"Actually we're kind of in a hurry," Padma said flustered, "we've got a house meeting in our common room in 10 minutes."

"No you haven't," Luna said stepping in their path as they made their way towards the door.

Padma struggled to find a way out. "Oh, I must have been mistaken. What would you ladies like to talk about?"

"I'd like to discuss the little trick you three played on Ron and me last week."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, we didn't do anything," Lisa said fear causing her voice to shake.

"So you're telling me that this," Ginny said holding out the note that had caused Ron and Hermione's fight on Valentine's Day, "isn't your hand writing."

"No," Lisa was panicked now. The writing they'd charmed to look like Viktor's had changed back into her unmistakably fat bubbled letters.

"Strange," Luna interjected, "that only last week Professor Flitwick discovered several third years had forged their passes to Hogsmead and Morag served a weeks detention for transfiguring the signatures."

"That proves nothing."

"It proves everything," Ginny said. "Lisa writes a note, Morag transfigures the hand writing to look like Viktor's. You do still have that autograph Viktor gave you last year don't you Morag?"

"I don't know," Morag said quickly, "I haven't seen it in months."

"It's hanging on your wall," Luna chimed.

"Honestly Luna," Padma snapped, "you should really look at that crest on your jumper. Where exactly do your loyalties lie?"

"My loyalty lies with the DA, with my friends, and mostly with the side that doesn't stoup to cheap trickery to cause squabbles between perfectly happy couples."

"Why would we do that," Padma laughed.

"I was wondering the same thing," Hermione mused. "I couldn't think why you'd care about mine and Ron's relationship or want to break us up."

"You see, I have no reason to meddle with your relationship."

"Oh, but you have a desire to don't you?" Ginny said. "You've still not forgiven Ron for ignoring you at the Yule Ball last year."

"Ha," she scoffed, "like I care about what happened at the ball last year."

"Then why did you mention it at the Ball on Halloween?"

"What," Padma pretended to be clueless.

"You commented on his dancing," Hermione remarked, "you said he must have been faking last year not being able to dance with you."

"I was only saying that it was strange that he'd dance with you and not with me."

"Not strange when you think that Hermione was Ron's first choice last year," Ginny laughed, "he only went with you because Hermione was already going with Viktor."

"He didn't even ask you as I recall it," said Luna, "If I remember your sister agreed that the two of you would go with Harry and Ron."

"That's right," Ginny grinned, "and Harry had asked Parvati and Lavender, but Lavender was already going with Seamus. So you weren't even his second choice, you weren't his choice at all."

"Shut up!" Padma yelled. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was? First no one asks me to the ball, then my sister, who gets to walk in on the arm of Harry Potter, promises that I'll go with his nobody best friend, a puny excuse for a sidekick and how does he repay me for my sacrifice? He spends the whole night mooning over you. All night it was Hermione this and Hermione that. How could she dance with that great oaf? But would he dance with me? Perish the thought. I spent the whole night sitting there listening to him whine about you and Viktor. When I did get to dance I had to settle for some dumb Bulgarian ox who could barely understand English. You have no idea the humiliation I suffered."

Hermione was stunned. She had no idea that Padma had been so upset about the ball the year before. For a brief moment she felt sorry for Padma.

"Go," Hermione said compassionately, "your little stunt didn't work so I suppose there's no real harm done." Padma and her friends moved as quickly to the door as they could. "Wait." The trio turned at Hermione's call. Hermione stepped forward until she was she was face to face with Padma and held her wand tip to Padma's chin. "I warned you once about keeping your mouth shut, so you decided to you're your wand instead. Hear me now and pay attention. From this day on if you even think about interfering with mine and Ron's relationship again I'll hex you until your children have marks." Then Hermione flourished her wand. "And that is for calling Ron a puny sidekick."

Padma ran out of the room covering her face, which was now covered with bright red pimples.

"Do you think she'll tell," Luna said with a bit of a giggle.

"Not likely," Ginny answered in a full-bodied roar of laughter. "Who would honestly believer her that she'd been assaulted by Hermione Granger?"

"Watch it," Hermione remarked as they left the room of requirement. "I've had my moments of rebellion."

"Really, name one rebellious thing you've ever done that my brother and Harry didn't drag you into."

"First of all, Ron and Harry never drag me into anything, I go willingly." She paused, "and second, in third year I slapped Draco Malfoy, even Ron and Harry didn't see that coming."

"Did you really?" Ginny laughed.

"I suspected as much," Luna giggled, "He never would come forward about what had really happened."

"See there you have it. I meant what I said; if she sticks her nose in where it doesn't belong again I will take the necessary action."

"Something wrong with Padma," Ron asked as the girls rounded the corner meeting them outside the entrance to Gryffindor tower. "She just ran by here a few minutes ago crying."

"At least I think she was crying," Harry added, "She was covering her face."

"Oh, she'll be fine," Ginny laughed. "You know how emotional we girl's can get sometimes."

"Alright then," said Ron a little confused. "I suppose we should be calling it a night, lessons tomorrow and all that."

"I'd better get going." Luna said, "If I come in too late the others tend to lock me out of my room. Not that I mind sleeping in the common room mind you, but it does seem to frighten the house elves when the stumble upon me."

As was usual when conversations with Luna were involved an awkward silence fell.

"Well," Hermione said breaking the silence, "goodnight Luna. Thank you again."

"My pleasure."

(I had to end this chapter here or it would have gone on forever and I know how tedious that can be. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you think. More to come soon.)


	10. There Are More Important Things

(A/N: When I went back and read I saw just how brief that last chapter was so I wanted to update as soon as possible, that however, didn't happen. I got caught up with work and reading and other stuff. Since my last update I finished the book. What did you guys think? I'll give nothing away because some of you might not have read it. Anyway…here we go. I also have a quick question for you loyal readers. What would you think if I fast forward a little…jump to the summer where I have a little leeway? Let me know in the reviews.)

Chapter 10: There Are More Important Things Than Quidditch

"You're joking." Ron gasped in shock the next morning at breakfast.

"I'm serious," Ginny replied taking a sip of him pumpkin juice. "Luna and I offered to stay behind and confront Padma with her, make it an even match you know, but Hermione didn't need our help at all."

"I can't believe she'd hex her like that," Harry chucked shaking his head, "not that she didn't have it coming, but it's just so unlike Hermione. What have you done to her mate?"

"I haven't done a thing to her," Ron said embarrassed by even the hint of an accusation of wrong doing with Hermione. "I never asked her to hex Padma. I didn't even know it was Padma behind the letter in the first place."

"Take it easy Ron," said Harry, "I didn't mean anything by it. Only that she's been, you know, different since she's been with you."

"Different how?"

"I don't know," Harry mused. "More laid back I guess, except when she's cursing your ex-girlfriends."

"Padma was never my girlfriend." Ron snapped. "I went to one sodding ball with her and only did that because Hermione was already going with Viktor. I wouldn't have even looked at her if I could have gone with Hermione."

"From what she said you never looked at her in the first place," Ginny laughed. "I think that was the problem."

Their laughter was interrupted as Hermione approached. "What's so funny," she queried.

"Oh nothing," she Ginny said stifling her giggles.

"Ginny was just filling us in on your," Harry gave Hermione a look, "study session last night."

Hermione turned pink and sunk into her seat next to Ron.

"Did you really hex her," he asked taking her hand.

Hermione lowered her head and nodded.

Ron didn't say anything; he just kissed her and turned back to his breakfast. Hermione appreciated his silence and turned to the plate of food that had just materialized in front of her.

"So, you two ready for the match against Hufflepuff," Harry asked trying to make conversation.

"I suppose," Ginny answered. "I hate playing for you though; you should be out there with us."

"Don't worry about it. It's nice to watch a match for once; I'll have just as much fun cheering you both from the stands." Ginny knew he was lying but there wasn't anything to be done about it. Umbridge had banned Harry, Fred and George from playing quidditch and her word, for now at least, was law.

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt our luck," Ron said trying to dodge the subject of Harry's suspension, "having you two cheering especially for the two of us."

"You won't need luck," Hermione assured him. "You're both fantastic quidditch players. You'll be great. Besides Ron, you've been studying that playbook like mad."

"Yeah, but studying something and doing it are two completely different things. I could memorize that playbook and still be rubbish."

"Honestly," Hermione sighed, "I'll never understand where this low opinion you have over yourself comes from."

"From the fact that I am complete and utter rubbish at everything I do."

Hermione threw her hands up in a huff. "Don't say things like that Ron, you're not rubbish. You're wonderful. You're going be brilliant, you'll see."

* * *

"It wasn't that bad," Hermione pleaded with the door when Ron refused to leave his room.

"Not that bad," a shout came back, "Hermione it was awful. Ginny caught the snitch and we still lost the match."

"It was just one match Ron."

"Against Hufflepuff," He said his voice so close that Hermione assumed he'd sunk down against the wall near the door. "I single handedly lost a match against Hufflepuff."

"The team lost, Ron, not you. Think about it you've got four first year players. A new keeper, new seeker, and both of the beaters are new as well. A rough start is to be expected when you've just replaced four of your seven players. Come on Ron, open the door. Let me in, please."

There was no answer, but a few moments later the door opened slowly to reveal Ron still in his quidditch robes.

Hermione reached to hug him but he pulled away.

"How can you look at me," he asked eyes to the floor.

"Why wouldn't I want to look at you?"

"I'm nothing," he said solemnly. "Quidditch is supposed to be something I'm at least fair at and now I've gone and messed that up. I tried. I really did. I looked to the stands and saw you there and though this was it, I was going to show you what I could do. I was going to really impress you. Then one quaffle zoomed by, and another, and another. Then before I knew it we were so far behind that even Ginny's catch couldn't save us. The whole way back to the castle all I could hear was the Slytherins singing that bloody song. How could I face you after that? How can you look at me?"

"Ronald Weasley when are you ever going to get it in your head," she grabbed his face forcing him to look her in the eyes, "you are not nothing. You are incredible. You lost one match, so what? Is that supposed to change the way I feel about you? Does losing somehow make you any less you? I love you, Ron Weasley, you. Not what you think you have to be to have people like you. I love the boy who fought a troll in the girls lavatory to save me, or spent an entire afternoon belching up slugs because Draco Malfoy called me a mudblood, or sacrificed himself to a giant chess queen so that Harry and I could get to the stone. You sell your self too short Ron. You've done remarkable things, things wizards twice your age would never dream of doing." She breathed, taking a moment to collect her next words. "And above all that," she sighed, "I love the man who was to shy to kiss me at first and is still concerned with impressing me even though he should know I'm already won. What does it matter if you lose a quidditch match? Lose them all, there are more important things than quidditch."

He kissed her. He could not believe what he was hearing. She didn't care. She didn't care that he'd lost. She didn't think he was a nobody. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised, she'd said things like this before. She was always lecturing him about his 'low opinion' of himself. He'd thought before that it was just Hermione being Hermione, taking another chance to point out something he was doing wrong. He saw now that it was nothing like that. She honestly loved him and if she thought that he was worth loving she must be right, since Hermione is right about everything.

A few moments later they were sitting on his bed talking. They hadn't had a chance to talk like this since Christmas. There was still so much that had been left unsaid that night and still so much that had developed since then. He sat with his back against the head of the bed and Hermione leaned against him, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"How is it I can go my whole life feeling almost nothing and then one day I see you and suddenly I feel everything all at once? The only feeling I've ever known was want, wanting to be better, wanting to be richer, wanting to be smarter. When I finally my feeling for you, I realized that I'd never want anything as much as I wanted to be with you. When it actually happened I kept thinking that I had to make it stick. I had to constantly remind you that you hadn't made a mistake, but the harder I tired that more I messed things up. I mean lets face it," he laughed, "I made a right git of myself on Valentine's day."

"I'll admit we could have both handled Padma's little prank better, but holding our tempers has never been a strong point for either of us. Besides, you made up for it. My present was perfect."

"I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure if it was going to work."

"Oh it works," she laughed, "trust me."

"What else have you asked it?"

"Nothing," she said feigning innocence.

"You asked it who sent the letter didn't you."

"No, I asked if I was right about who sent the letter. Ginny and I'd figured out most of it by ourselves, we just wanted to be sure before we confronted them."

"I still can't believe you hexed her."

"Well," Hermione stopped herself. She didn't want to tell Ron any of the horrible things Padma had said about him. She'd just gotten him to stop saying such things about himself; she didn't need the set back.

"Harry's right," he laughed, "you have changed.

"Changed how?"

"I asked that to, but now I see you. You're much more, at ease lately. You haven't deducted nearly as many points as you did first term. You smile more often. You laugh. And you don't yell at me nearly as much as you use to." He snuggled her extra tight on that last comment as if to assure her that he was only teasing.

"What about you," she asked turning around to face him. "You've changed, too. Finishing your assignments days in advance, top marks on all of your exams, and no detentions, with the exception of the arbitrary punishments Umbridge enjoys handing out."

"Hmmm," Ron said musingly, "I suppose we just bring it out in each other. Balance each other out. You make me take things more seriously and I help you relax."

"The perfect match," Hermione cooed cuddling up closer to Ron. She knew that soon Ron's roommates would be coming to bed and she would have to leave. She longed for the freedom the holiday had brought. Were they at the burrow or even Grimmauld Place, they could stay up like this for hours with no worries about lessons the next day or suspicious roommates barging in. Hermione sat up as she heard footsteps and stifled voices coming up the staircase. "I guess I should be going."

"Yeah, wouldn't exactly set a good example to have a pair of prefects shut up in a dormitory alone together would it?"

"No it wouldn't," she laughed, "and we have to lead by example."

Ron got up and walked her to the door praying he'd have time for just one more kiss before the other's reached the top of the stairs.

"Well, goodnight." Hermione said as she opened the door.

"Goodnight," Ron replied kissing her as he saw that no one was yet approaching the room. "See you in the morning, Love."

When Hermione had descended the staircase Ron went back inside the room and shut the door. He was changing into his pajama when Seamus and Dean entered, and had crawled in bed and shut his curtains when Harry and Neville arrived. The other's assumed he was still upset about the match and left him to his thoughts. Satisfied with his solitude Ron collapsed onto his bed letting the days events wash over him. It had been draining feeling so many different emotions in such a short span of time. He felt like he'd been thrashed about by the womping willow then had a long soak in a soothing bubble bath. Overcome by pure exhaustion Ron gave into sleep and smiled at the though that tomorrow, was Sunday. He could have the whole day with Hermione.

(Sorry if this one was a bit slow…or mushy. I just can imagine this would be his reaction after losing his first game with her watching as his girlfriend. Anyway…that's my opinion at least. So what do you guys think? Again I apologize for grammar or spelling errors, I write really late at night and there is only so much spell/grammar check can do. Plus, have no beta…so if you'd like the job let me know.)


End file.
